Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye
by A.Padackles
Summary: Como a Princess Ackles se sente em relação ao seu pai?


**Título: Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye.**

**Capa: .**

**Autor: .**

**Betagem: Pérola.  
Fandom: Supernatural.  
Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2013, Família,Real Person (Jensen Ackles/Princess Ackles), Fluffy, Songfic ("Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" do Simply Red), Princess Ackles POV.  
Classificação: G.  
Capítulos: Oneshot.**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**_Resumo: Como a Princess Ackles se sente em relação ao seu pai?_**

**Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem.**

**Dedicatória: presente de aniversário (atrasado) para a linda da Shi.**

**NA1: Segunda vez que uso essa música numa fic.**

**NA2: Ficlet super mega ultra boba. Mas me derreti fazendo, hahaha.**

Para ler ao som de "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" do Simply Red.

watch?v=4IDgtH-rN6s

Sou apenas um bebê, mas mesmo com meu pouco tamanho e tempo de vida, sei o que é o amor e como esse sentimento é bom.

Antes mesmo de nascer, na barriga de minha mamãezinha, eu sabia que ela e meu papaizinho já me amavam e me esperavam ansiosamente.

Eu me sentia segura e protegida dentro de minha mamãe, porém eu não podia vê-la. Nem ao meu pai, por isso queria muito sair de lá. Até que chegou o dia no qual nasci.

Fiquei um pouco confusa. Lembro-me que chorei bastante, então mamãe me pegou nos braços e em seguida meu papai. Finalmente eu pude fazer parte da família!

Nessas minhas poucas semanas de vida, aprendi a amar aos dois, mas tenho um carinho especial pelo meu paizinho. Mamãe está sempre comigo, ela não saiu de meu lado um dia sequer. Só que meu papai sempre me abandona.

Sou boazinha, só choro quando sinto fome ou quando estou molhada. Isso perturba meu papai?

Sei que ele tem que me deixar porque precisar ir trabalhar. Ele me fala que vai viajar para outro país. Diz que voltará em uns dias e que sentirá muito a minha falta. Mas duvido que ele tenha mais saudades de mim do que eu dele!

E toda vez que ele me dá tchau, fico muito triste. Uma parte de mim se vai. Não sei porquê Papai do Céu permite isso... Será que Ele não gosta de mim?

Sinto falta de estar nos braços fortes e acolhedores do meu paizinho.

**Every time we say goodbye I die a little**

**Every time we say goodbye I wonder why a little**

**Why the gods above me who must be in the know**

**Think so little of me they allow you to go**

**Cada vez que dizemos adeus eu morro um pouco**

**Cada vez que dizemos adeus eu me pergunto um pouco o porquê**

**Por que os deuses acima de mim que devem me conhecer**

**Consideram-me tão pouco que permitem que você vá?**

Também sinto falta do perfume do meu papai. Sinto o cheiro de primavera quando meus dedinhos se enroscam nos cabelos dele.

Sinto saudade da sua voz. Ele sempre canta para eu dormir e não tem sensação melhor do que dormir protegida em seus braços. Até meus sonhos são mais bonitos e coloridos quando ele está por perto. Ele me conta histórias, faz caretas e me faz cócegas. Eu dou gargalhadas e ele fica satisfeito, dizendo para minha mamãe que sou uma menininha muito esperta para a minha idade. Ele se sente orgulhoso por ser meu papai e eu fico extremamente feliz!

**When you're near there's such an air of spring about it**

**I can hear a lark somewhere waiting to sing about it**

**There's no love song finer**

**But how strange the change from major to minor**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**Quando você está por perto há um ar tão de primavera**

**Eu posso ouvir uma cotovia em algum lugar esperando para começar a cantar sobre isso**

**Não há canção de amor melhor**

**Mas como é estranha a mudança de maior para menor**

**Cada vez que dizemos adeus**

Porém, agora que ele está longe, tudo o que tenho é minha mamãe, e ela fica me dizendo que papai telefonou e me mandou um caminhão de beijos. Isso me conforta um pouco, e algumas vezes mamãe coloca um aparelho em meu ouvido e eu posso ouvir a voz do meu papaizinho e sorrio de alegria.

Mas alegria mesmo eu sinto quando ele volta, mesmo quando estou dormindo. Ouço a voz dele me chamando de princesinha e depois de um tempinho eu acordo, sem nem chorar. Ele me tira do berço e me pega no colo, dançando comigo pelo quarto. Eu me seguro firme nele, na esperança de tê-lo para sempre assim pertinho de mim. Depois ele se senta no sofá e minha mãozinha segura seu dedo e ele me fala que sou a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na vida dele.

Não vejo a hora de conseguir falar para dizer que vou amá-lo para sempre e que ele é o melhor pai que eu poderia ter.

**_FIM._**


End file.
